The investigators propose developing a computer-based training system for fourth through sixth graders which presents factual information in an engaging and enjoyable manner. The system will incorporate advanced computing technologies; interactive multimedia, hypertext, and simulation to maximize learning in a flexible computing environment. Specific objectives include developing a prototype and evaluating its effectiveness in a controlled educational setting. The research results will lead to a better understanding of techniques for applying computer- aided instruction to the presentation of cancer risk reduction information to children. The results should also apply to other age groups and instructional domains.